


where pleasure moments hung

by ASCELLAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Trans Character, beard burn kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: Keith watched from the doorway as Shiro sat on his bed, staying silent."If you're feeling up to it, I'm sure the team would be thrilled to see you up and around." He spoke, "They need you, you know."I need you.Shiro looked up as Keith started to leave his room."Hey Keith?""Yeah?""How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?" Shiro asked in a joking tone.Keith smiled warmly at him and let out a small laugh."As many times as it takes." He replied.





	where pleasure moments hung

**Author's Note:**

> thanks raven for beta'ing again.  
> also sorry the smut is a little sloppy.

Keith wasn't expecting to find Shiro on the brink of death. The relief had washed over him once extracting him from the Galran ship. He pushed his past the others to pull Shiro out himself. He tuned out the other voices, focusing on making sure that Shiro was alive. His pulse was faint. That had Keith yelling at Coran to prep the pod, and the others to help him carry Shiro there. Keith tried to ignore his nagging anxiety while moving as fast as he could. After getting Shiro into the pod, the others had left Keith alone in there with him. Hunk stopped by to leave food while Lance and Pidge brought him blankets and a pillow. Coran was unable to say how long he would be in there, but Keith was prepared to wait for however long.

Keith intently focused on the pod, taking in all of Shiro's features. He felt guilty for his first thought being how good Shiro's scruff would feel against his skin. Keith willed the thought away as he leaned his forehead against the cold glass. Something felt wrong about this, but Keith couldn't put his finger on it. The desire to keep Shiro by his side overrode any other thoughts.

"Don't give up, please." He muttered.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

The days had turned into weeks before Shiro had finally emerged from the pod. Keith was the one to catch him when he fell from the pod, stumbling on his own feet. Shiro was understandably disoriented as he adjusted to his surroundings. His hand tightened around Keith's bicep as he took comfort in the warmth and familiarity of his companion. Keith smiled at him while gently tucking long strands of hair behind Shiro's ear.

"Keith." Shiro said, "Where am I, what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Keith asked.

"No. I- the last thing I remember was fighting Zarkon and then everything was black." Shiro explained, "And then I woke up in the Galra ship."

"It's okay. You're back, and that's what is more important." Keith told him.

Their conversation died down in favor of comfortably sitting with each other on the steps. Keith figured it was best to let Shiro adjust before calling the others in. He tied up Shiro's hair in a messy bun then pulled the blanket around them. Their hands intertwined together as Keith softly spoke about what Shiro had missed. Despite him being back, Keith couldn't help the ache in his chest from missing Shiro. Whenever Shiro was gone, it was like Keith was missing a part of him. Not that he would ever admit it to the team, but deep down Keith knew Shiro was his soulmate. He didn't want to imagine a life without Shiro in it. Keith tried it once, and he had no desire to try it again.

The two got lost in each other with soft words until hearing the excited yelling from Pidge. Within in the next few moments, Shiro was dogpiled from the rest of the crew who expressed their joy. It didn't take long for his anxiety to set in from all the attention. Keith noticed the change in his demeanor and decided to push everyone out of the room. The group begrudgingly left. Shiro looked over at Keith as a thank you before they headed both towards Shiro's room.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

Keith watched from the doorway as Shiro sat on his bed, staying silent.

"If you're feeling up to it, I'm sure the team would be thrilled to see you up and around." He spoke, "They need you, you know."

_I need you._

Shiro looked up as Keith started to leave his room.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?" Shiro asked in a joking tone.

Keith smiled warmly at him and let out a small laugh.

"As many times as it takes." He replied.

A truer statement had never left his mouth. Keith knew he would do whatever it took to keep Shiro safe and protected. Sometimes he knew, maybe that it wasn't he healthiest mindset. But no one believed in him as much as Shiro did. No one cared as much as Shiro did. Keith would go to the ends of the universe for Shiro.

Keith stalled his movements, not wanting to leave Shiro alone. He turned back around, heading over to Shiro's bed side. He opened his mouth in protest before Keith grabbed his face meeting him in a searing kiss. Keith moved his hands to tangled in his hair at the base of his neck and lightly tugged. He was met with a moan from Shiro. Shiro grabbed the front of Keith's jacket, tugging him down on the bed. He quickly peeled off his jacket and tossed it to the ground, followed by his shirt and belt. Shiro kissed down Keith's neck, eliciting small moans from Keith with each scratch of Shiro's beard.

Shiro flipped their positions as he gently lowered Keith down onto the bed. His hands moved up his waist before inching underneath his binder. Shiro went to press his lips against the soft expanse of Keith's stomach. Keith didn't want to admit how feeling Shiro's beard was a massive turn on. Quiet moans left Keith's mouth while Shiro nipped at his skin and tossed his binder to the side. He reached his hand up to fondle his breast, swiping his thumb across his pert nipple.

"God, Shiro. Fuck." Keith moaned out.

Shiro smirked against his skin while he worked on removing the rest of Keith's clothing. He teased Keith's entrance with his finger. Shiro pushed a finger inside of him while lapping at Keith's nipple. Keith's moans came out a little louder. He noticed Keith's breath hitching each time his beard rubbed against his skin. Keith felt him smirk against his skin while adding a second finger inside of him.

"Do you like my beard?" Shiro teased.

Keith growled.

"No! It's... Just nice." He muttered between groans, "Can you just eat me out already?"

"Someone's pushy." Shiro hummed while kissing down his stomach.

Keith couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, wait. Get on your back." Keith instructed.

Shiro simply nodded and pulled off Keith to roll onto his back. Keith wasted no time in climbing on top of Shiro's face. He grabbed Keith's thighs as he placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. Shiro rubbed his face roughly against Keith's inner thigh, causing him to clench his thighs tighter together. He finally pressed his mouth against Keith's cunt. Keith moaned as Shiro sucked on his clit. He grinded against his face, feeling the pleasant burn of his beard. Shiro's tongue flicked against him before he pushing it inside of him.

"Jesus Christ, Shiro." Keith moaned out.

Keith rode his face with reckless abandon, taking in the satisfying burn against his thighs. He felt his legs quiver as Shiro sucked and lapped his cunt. Keith felt the burn in his stomach grow stronger while his moans echoed throughout the room. He was so close. Keith gave no warning before his orgasm washed over him. He threw his head back with a loud whimper as Shiro swallowed any cum that leaked from him.

Keith's chest heaved as he worked on catching on his breath. He got off Shiro's face before he sat up. Shiro wiggled out of his pants, tossing them onto the pile on the floor. Keith reached down between them, giving his cock a few shift tugs. Shiro moaned against his neck. He adjusted himself to lean against the wall. Keith climbed onto Shiro's lap, making sure that he was in a comfortable position. He pressed his lips roughly to Shiro's before sinking down on his cock. After bottoming out, Keith's hands tangled in Shiro's long hair. He roughly tugged on it, causing to Shiro to moan out. Setting a steady pace, Keith grinned as he yanked on his hair again.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." He breathed out.

Keith hummed in response as Shiro thrusted up inside of him. His scruff scratched Keith's neck with each thrust, drawing out small whimpers. Keith didn't realize how desperate he was to feel Shiro again. Shiro bit and sucked Keith's neck, leaving welts in various areas. Keith felt the pleasure build up again as Shiro's thrust grew harder. He pulled Shiro's hair once more. He immediately let out a high whine.

Keith didn't feel close enough too him. He needed this. He wanted this as much as Shiro did. Keith pressed his mouth against Shiro's, hoping to convey just how much he needed him. Shiro tugged on his bottom lip and moaned into his mouth.

"Shiro, please." Keith whined, "I need you so badly."

"I'm almost there, baby." He moaned out in response.

One last tug of his hair sent Shiro over the edge. He kept Keith flush against him while coming inside of him. Keith buried his face against neck, fucking himself on Shiro's oversensitive cock. A few more thrust and Keith pulled his hair as he came. Shiro's name left his mouth over and over until both came down from their high.

Keith rolled off Shiro as they adjusted themselves to lay down on the bed. Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist while Keith rested his head against his chest. Keith tried to ignore the feeling of this being right but also that something was wrong. He focused on the breathing and heartbeat of Shiro.

Keith felt like he couldn't get close enough to Shiro. Despite being next to him, Keith couldn't stop the hurt from losing Shiro. He was elated that he was next to him. But what kind of life was it going to be if Shiro was going to keep leaving? Keith wasn't sure how much he could take anymore. This war was already so much. Keith wrapped himself tighter around Shiro. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feel on the man next to him.

Shiro was alive and here. That would have to be enough for Keith right now.

"I'm glad you're home, Takashi." Keith whispered.


End file.
